Midnight Revelations
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: Features my OC, Mackylah Jayd Howen. Mackie can't sleep because she's convinced that she's not a normal Athena child. It's up to her sister Mailey to explain that Athena doesn't care about mere HAIR COLOUR. It's only when Mackie catches her own cabin counsellor misbehaving that she realises that no one is perfect...


**Title: Midnight Revelations  
Main Character: My OC  
Status: Post TLO, pre HOO**

**I was hyped up on chocolate today and this is what happened when my fingers touched the keyboard.**

**Don't ask. I'm just random.**

For some reason, Mackylah Jayd Howen couldn't sleep. While her siblings snored and drooled and (in Eddie's case) farted, she was restless and fidgety. A bright and steady beam of moonlight shone through the open window. Mackylah crawled out from under the covers and crept across the cabin to the window. She pressed her nose up against the cool glass, and the glass fogged up from her warm breath.

Somebody suddenly snorted, and Mackylah froze in place. But the steady snore picked up again and she knew she was safe. Well, for now. When you're a demigod, you can never be guaranteed safety.

Sometimes Mackylah wished she could just get up, say, "Alright, joke's over, guys. I'd like the truth now, if you don't mind." It was just so much to take in…

She was supposed to be smart. After all, she was a daughter of Athena. But her brain felt like a mooshball. She felt so inferior to her siblings, who were all so clever. Take Annabeth, for example. Perhaps her boyfriend wasn't the cleverest guy on the planet, having earnt himself the unflattering nickname 'Seaweed Brain', but Annabeth herself must have been the smartest demigod at camp.

Mackylah sighed wistfully, resentment building inside of her. If only she had been a daughter of Apollo. They got everything that she loved: musical skill, a knack for archery, and are allowed to conduct poetry without getting weird looks and the title of, 'Nerd'.

Mackylah sometimes hated her mother for putting her in a position like this: if you ever show that you are less than 100% intelligent, she pretty much disowns you.

"Mackie?" a soft voice said. Mackylah jumped. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Zeus's female mortal equivalent," Mackylah said sarcastically. "Who do you think?" It wasn't often Mackylah could silence one of her siblings, but she couldn't help the bubbling sense of gloating that she felt when that rare occasion occurred.

"Well, you don't have to be snarky about it, girl."

"What do want, Mailey?" Mackylah asked tiredly.

Mailey sat up, tried to flatten her wild blonde hair, and slipped on her woollen ugg boots.

A stab of jealousy ripped through Mackylah. That was another thing: all her siblings had golden blond hair. Mackylah got a dark chocolate brown. She still got the intimidating grey eyes… but the difference in hair colour set her apart from the others. It was like she wasn't a true daughter of Athena.

"I don't want anything," Mailey protested. "But people don't get up in the middle of the night for nothing."

"_Normal _people," Mackylah said, turning her head back to the window. "And we both know that I'm not normal."

"Mackie, you're perfectly normal. What's got into you?" Mailey had by now padded across the room, silent in her padded slippers, and now she gently touched Mackie's shoulder.

Mackie didn't respond to her older sister's normally soothing touch. "Okay, I might be _normal_, or as normal as a demigod ever is, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not a true daughter of Athena."

Now Mailey was angry. On Mackie's shoulder, her hand clenched into a fist. "Is this about that stupid issue of _hair colour _again? You _did _know that our mum has dark hair? It's just by chance that everyone else has blond hair. If anything, _we _should all be jealous of _you_. At least you don't get the typical stereotype of being a dumb blond."

Mackie didn't say anything. She continued to stare out the window. Somebody, presumably Eddie, let a loud fart rip. It echoed throughout the cabin. Mackie cracked a smile, but it disappeared quickly. Mailey was standing, peering over Mackie's shoulder.

"What you looking at, girl?"

"I'm not looking at anything." Mackie sighed wistfully. She continued to stare out the window.

"Then look at me," Mailey ordered.

"No."

"Mackie_"

"Look, Mailey. I'm just enjoying the beautiful night view."

"Mackie_"

"I wish I was blond…" Mackie said again, vacantly staring at the Apollo cabin across the way.

"Mackylah!" Mailey practically screamed.

Somebody grunted. A bed squeaked as somebody rolled over.

"Keep your voice down!" Mackylah hissed.

"Well, if you would just let me_"

"I'm getting a horrible migraine," Mackylah said, rubbing her hand down her face. "I think I'll just go outside and get some fresh air."

She pushed past her fuming older sister and made her way to the front door. Looking over her shoulder as she opened the door, she said sweetly to Mailey, "See you in the morning, sis."

Once in the cold night air, Mackylah shivered, regretting not bringing a jacket, or even a blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

She wouldn't go back into that cabin to get one. No, if she had to, she would freeze to death. Sleep on a bench in the soccer fields. Just not go back to that cabin. Not have to look into Mailey's seething grey eyes.

No such luck. Mackie turned around to bump into Mailey herself, and Mailey was furious with Mackie for walking out in the middle of the argument.

"Just _what _do you think _you _are doing, little missy?" Mailey asked in a quiet, calm and deadly tone of voice.

Mackie curled her lips slightly. "Walking. What does it look like?"

"I certainly know what _you _look like, you insolent, infuriating, twerpish little brat_"

Suddenly Mackie slapped her hand over Mailey's mouth and tackled her to the ground.

"Stay down!" she hissed when Mailey tried to strangle her. "Look," she whispered when Mailey had calmed down.

Mailey looked. Together, the two girls peeked at the couple that were kissing. They seemed to be leaning against… was that cabin 3?

Mackie grinned devilishly. She knew exactly what she could do with this.

Blackmail.

Mailey gave a breathless giggle. "Who do you think it is?"

Mackie raised her eyebrows. "Wait and see."

When the couple came apart, the girl seemed to put on a cap and then she disappeared.

Mailey gasped. "It's Annabeth and Percy!"

Mackie grabbed Mailey's arm. "Come. Annabeth will have a nice surprise when she gets back to the cabin."

The sisters sneaked in the back door of cabin 6 just as Annabeth crept in the front door.

"Let me handle this," Mackie whispered.

Mailey nodded and went to lie down on her bed, pretending to be asleep.

Mackie went and sat on Annabeth's empty bed. The front door opened slightly, then closed. Annabeth took off her cap and walked to her bed, apparently not seeing her little sister casually sitting on her bed.

It was only when she was nearly sitting on top of Mackie that Annabeth noticed her.

"Er, Mackylah, what are you doing sitting on my bed in the middle of the night?"

"What are you doing sneaking out of the cabin in the middle of the night?" Mackie countered.

Annabeth's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

Mackie grinned. "That's what I thought."

And she had all but forgotten her notion of being an abnormal Athena child, for she had just done what she had thought impossible up until that moment- she had silenced Annabeth Chase.

**So, what do you think?**

** In a couple of days, I think I might be uploading another chaptered story. Should Mackylah feature in this one? Or should this just stay as a random fanfic that has no connection to anything?**

**Constructive criticism always welcomed, but I don't support flames.**

**Banananananana out, peoples :P**


End file.
